Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 December 2014
12:03 O.O 12:14 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> hej 12:15 Cześć. 12:16 Cześć Lobo 12:16 dobry deń 12:16 takie pytanko - JAK TY TO ZROBIŁAŚ, ASTEY, że masz taki zarąbisty napis nicku? :3 12:17 o/ 12:17 hej Kem 12:17 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> Czary 12:17 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> hej 12:17 wpisałaś kod fonta w nick, tak? 12:17 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> Nie 12:18 to jak? (captcha) 12:18 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> Tu wchodzi bardziej zaawansowana technika 12:18 to się domyślam .3. 12:19 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> Polegająca na kopiuj i wklej :P 12:19 lobo (captha) 12:19 (captcha) * 12:19 aha 12:19 co Kem? 12:19 Nie masz świątecznego avka D: 12:19 Kemsyt, dużo osób nie ma 12:19 no jeszcze nie zrobiłambro xP 12:20 Ale administracja mieć powinna D: 12:20 pff (bp) 12:21 wpisałem "christmas Lobo" 12:22 Nie ma lobo w świątecznej czapce D: 12:22 Jest tylko fragment z komiksu 12:22 to ci paramilitarne święta specjalne wyskoczą (jackie) 12:22 nawet mam ten komiks 12:22 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> To nie lepiej samemu zrobić? 12:22 i powstał amatorski film (jackie) 12:22 mam taki zamiar 12:23 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> To fajnie (y) 12:23 bo ogółem ja sama rysuję >3< 12:23 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> Chyba widziałem twoje obrazki 12:24 .....JESTEŚ FACETEM?!!!!!! całe życie w kłamstwie (ogw) 12:24 Kem, ciesz się, w tle profilu mam świątecznie (comeon) 12:24 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> Przecież to męskie i kobiece imię 12:24 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> Jak Alex 12:25 ale w avku masz dziewczynę, to tym się zasugerowałam (tt) 12:25 kurde, chyba powinnam sobie dzwonek w tel. zmienić 12:25 * Blood Raven Master przybywa 12:25 bo mam nadal dzwony Taker'a (bp) 12:25 w CHA wszyscy chłopacy wyglądają jak kobiety (bp) 12:25 hej 12:26 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> To jest chłopak 12:26 CHB* 12:26 < 12:26 CHB - chińskie bajki 12:26 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> Nie wszyscy 12:26 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> Aleeee 12:26 dobra nieważne (całe życie KURDE w kłamstwie) 12:26 <ＡＳＴＥＹ> Większość 12:26 Reszta przypomina homosexualistów 12:26 myślisz pewnie o Kuroshicie co nie? (bp) 12:26 chinskie bajkI? 12:27 potocznie nazywane anime 12:27 ja jestem świeżo po seansie SnK 12:27 i mi się skojarzyło z Annie (niech gnije w piekle) 12:27 pardon za spojler c: 12:27 C: 12:27 * Blood Raven Master atakuje kemsyta 12:28 ja będę iść 12:28 Ja ci dam chinskie bajki 12:28 * Kemsyt broni się magią przyjaźni!!! 12:28 Ale Wiedźmina lubię C: 12:28 na jarmark świąteczny, kupować prezenty c: 12:28 jam jest Geralt 12:28 Madzia to Yennefer 12:28 a Thia to Ciri 12:28 pa \o 12:29 Ja to Cahir 12:29 Pa 12:29 cyya 12:29 Yo 06:55 Yo 06:56 Hej 07:03 Witajcie 07:18 Hejj :P 07:33 jak długo mnie tu nie było 07:33 aż się stęskniłem 07:33 za Crezy NOSEEEE wilczą alie i tak dalej 07:34 hej Gtsaplayer1 07:35 * Etherwolf nudzi się bo nikogo nie ma 07:37 Helou 07:37 O, o mnie mówia 07:37 dobry deń 07:38 Helou 07:38 namierzyłam Rzymka na YT xD 07:38 YEY 07:38 jest ktoś z kim moge popisać 07:38 hej Kirt 07:38 siemka 07:38 :D 07:38 WYTAM ZBEREŹNIKI!! JAK TAM EKSTRAWAGINACJA?! (ALL!) 07:38 witaj 07:39 (facepalm) 07:39 długo cię ni widziałam tutaj (coraz więcej powrotów na CP, jupi) 07:39 nie bij się NOS 07:39 jakie wejście 07:39 Kirt, namierzyłam Rzymka na C\YT 07:39 YT* 07:39 Lobo, to ja Cię nie widziałem 07:39 (facepalm) /x2 07:39 dawaj linka na pw xd 07:39 Cześć wszystkim 07:40 Helou 07:40 siemka 07:40 brakuje mi już crezy 07:40 hej Alie 07:40 :) 07:41 Hej ^^ 07:41 hej 07:41 Cześć 07:41 Heou 07:41 hej Thia 07:41 Kirt, priv 07:41 ahh ten powrót 07:41 Nos- padniesz jka ci opowiem co wyszło z miejscówką XD DD 07:42 Weszliśmy.... A tam ktoś mieszkał xD DDD 07:42 Hey Yen ^^ 07:42 xD 07:42 Opowiadaj dalej xD 07:42 witam 07:42 Hey Ciri 07:42 I reszta 07:42 :( 07:42 Nołs- tak się na nas patrzy.... A my uciekamy z całą grupą 07:42 XD D 07:42 Po pomyliliśmy domy 07:42 Co opowiadasz? XS 07:43 I ten drugi był opuszczony 07:43 XD * 07:43 A w 1 ktoś mieszkał xD 07:43 xD 07:43 Geniusz xD 07:43 szkoda że ja w takiej małej miejscowości na śląsku 07:43 wszędzie daleko i do katowic i do bielska 07:44 i krakowa 07:44 Jak my wszyscy spieprzaliśmty xD DD Ja sie przewróciłam w błoto >.< Ale nie tlyko ja xD DD 07:44 xD 07:44 O)_(O 07:44 A byliście w tym drugim? 07:44 xD 07:44 Byłam w 8 07:44 Nołs tak xD 07:45 wtf, Thia, gdzie się szlajacie?! A matka wie, gdzie się włóczysz ze znajomymi? (bp) 07:45 Ale mi się tel rozładował i nie mam zdjęć xD 07:45 Powtórze 07:45 Świetnie. 07:45 A ja się wybieram od 2 tygodni do takiego jednego domu 07:45 może by byla genialna troll pasta z tej histori 07:45 Lobo- Nie xD Ja sie szlajam po opuszczonych domach z kuzynkom i jej znajomymi. Nołs mnie zainspirował 07:45 Raz mnie zaatakowały nietoperze ;-; 07:46 Raz spadąłm do piwnicy 07:46 xd 07:46 A tak to było spoko (bp) 07:46 Nietoperze są fajne 07:46 * Etherwolf się smuci 07:46 A na mni się dach zawalił xD 07:46 Ether, co Ci? 07:46 WA- Nei jak latają wokoło twojej głowuy ;-; 07:46 Nołs- O.o I jka? 07:46 Mi raz tak latały 07:46 chodzi mi o to że wszyscy zawsze wychodzą :( 07:46 kurde, ja bym chciała pójść do takich jednych domów, ale są zagrodzone i objęte kamerami (chyba) c: 07:46 i że nie ma CREZY 07:46 Bo to było tak: 07:46 Lobo- Zależy 07:47 Np: Jest opuszczona szkoła koło mnie 07:47 uuuu 07:47 Ale pilnuje pies i drut kolczasty |(WTF) 07:47 O_ 07:47 O_O 07:47 I tak tam jade xD 07:47 w falloutcie bym tam nie poszedł 07:47 Znowuy w 8 xD 07:47 ja znam takie miejsca jak - opuszczony szpital psychiatryczny (dawniej niedaleko jego mieszkałam) 07:47 Z goścmi których prawie nie znam (oprócz kuzynki) xD 07:48 ahh te tube raiders 07:48 Byliśmy w dawnej, przedwojennej karczmie, no i takłazimy po tym, aż weszliśmy na strych, czy jak to nazwać. Dach oczywiście zapadnięty ae idziemy dalej. (było ciemno) Idziemy , idziemy i nagle - JEB! 07:48 Lobo- moja podstawówka przed wojną była szpitalem psychiatrycznym 07:48 i stary dom pomasoński (ni huhu wiem gdzie dokładnie się znajduje) 07:48 Dowiedziałąm sie dopierow teraz, w gim xD 07:48 uuuu 07:48 Thia 07:48 Wat ? 07:48 Walnąłem głową w jakieśtam załamane belki czy coś i spadła 1/3 dachu za mną. Nie mogliśmy wyjść. 07:48 Jak przechodzisz na kompa... -_- 07:48 pewne gim i lic to także był w czasach wojny szpitalem 07:48 (freddy) Hejka naklejka! (freddy) 07:49 u mnie są w jednym miejscu opuszczone kamiennice w których mieszkali żydzi za czasów wojny i komuny 07:49 Zgadnijcie, co zrobiliśmy xD 07:49 DEKIEL!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:49 Hej 07:49 i baszta 07:49 To proszę Cię, na litość boską.... 07:49 Nołs- nie mam pojęcia 07:49 Kane- napisz na pw 07:49 Zmieniaj status na GG -_- 07:49 jedna osoba mi mówiła, że nikt nie mógł wchodzić do piwnic szkoły 07:49 hej Dekiel 07:49 Kane- gg mi odwaliło tak to mi sie samo zmienia >.< 07:49 Wyszliśmy przez zapadnięty kawałek dachu do takiego jednego pomieszczenia, później opla na szafę i gif 07:49 git* 07:50 Hopla* 07:50 xD 07:50 XD 07:50 xD 07:50 Ja raz wychodziłam przez okno bo tak mnie kostka bolała że nie dałam rady wyjść normalnie 07:50 (pwinica) 07:50 Nikt mi nie chciał pomóc bo się bali tam zejść (bp) 07:51 (facepalm) 07:51 a pomogli ci wyjść chociaż przez okno?? 07:51 xD 07:51 Thia - pfff cioty (bp) 07:51 Et- mówię że się bali zejsc do tej piwnicy 07:51 A to wazono - coś (ten jakiś gostek) to co to było? 07:51 A wcześniej "przez przypadek dal żartów" mnie zepchnęli 07:51 ok źle zrozumiałem 07:51 hej Cross 07:51 Nołs- nie mam pojecia 07:51 Hej Cross 07:52 Geez, mam ochotę zmienić nick na mój normalny alias ale czułbym się jak weeaboo. 07:52 Haha, to jak ja sobie przypomnę taką jedną historię... 07:52 ?? 07:52 Bo była taka opuszczona, spalona restauracja a pod nią rozległe piwnice... 07:52 Mieliśmy zwiedzić 2 tygodnie temu. 07:53 i 07:53 ?? 07:53 ...Ale ja się rozchorowałem, a w tym czasie zrównali z ziemią budynek. 07:53 ._. 07:53 (facepalm) 07:53 ..I teraz nie wiadomo, gdzie było wejście do piwnic ;_____; 07:54 ciekawie by było gdybyście tam weszli i by zaczeli burzyć budynek 07:54 xD 07:54 by była historia 07:54 Jeszcze miałem się wspinać na taki komin, ale też go burzą... 07:54 Niby nie powinnam chodzić z tą ekipą co mnie wtedy zepchnęła. Niby. ALe nie mam z kim (bp) 07:54 I doopa... 07:54 Co myślicie o tej ,,creepypaście": Creepy X X 07:54 Goowniana. 07:54 słaba 07:54 a co?? 07:55 bo można dopracować 07:55 a nic, chciałem jakiś temat (bardziej z creepypastami) poruszyć 07:55 można by było zrobić prequel do tej pasty 07:56 nom 07:56 Sorry, wyszło mi się 07:56 Nei chcę mi sie zmeinić avatar D: ._. 07:56 czy ktoś mi pomoże i znajdzie stronę na flickr.com ze zdjęciami ludzi po amputacjach z XIX i XX wikeu? ;__; 07:56 Nawet ja zmieniłem, ty też zmień xD 07:56 coś klikłem i mi czat wyłączyło xD 07:56 Ja tak samo xD 07:56 Nos- takie czoś mam: 07:57 *wieku 07:57 Nic nie widzę... 07:57 halp ;__; 07:57 " 07:57 Przepraszamy, wystąpił błąd podczas przetwarzania żądania. Spróbuj ponownie później." 07:57 ._. 07:57 zw 07:57 Lobo zobacz może dark wood circus od vocaloid podobny efekt 07:57 xd 07:57 Ale wg mnie można zaproponować Creepy X X (użytkownikowi) jakieś wsparcie z cp itd. 07:58 to by się przydało np. zrobić creepypaste tak jako cały czat 07:58 każdy by wnosił swój wątek 07:59 Bywało już cos takiego 07:59 na wszystko byśmy głosowali czy by się przyjeło 07:59 tak ale napewno bez kilku osób z tąd 08:00 jak dla mnie to ciekawy pomysł 08:00 http://faktopedia.pl/496108/Widok-z-New-Jersey-na-wieze-WTC-w-czasie-budowy-Rok-1970 (2cute4me) 08:00 większość może być przeciwnego zdania ale nie będe nic mówił jak wam się pomysł nie spodoba 08:01 Nos- O.O 08:01 aa o co chodzi z tym budynkiem?? 08:01 TO jest WTC c: 08:01 *To 08:01 No bo zdjęcie fajne (2cute4me) 08:01 to ustaw sobie na avatara 08:02 XD 08:02 (facepalm) 08:02 A poza tym - WTC to wg. mnie najbardziej hip - hopowe budynki, jakie istniały... 08:02 W sumie, to nie wiem, czemu tak twierdzę xD 08:02 Hip-Hopowe ? xD 08:02 nieeeee hip hop nie lubie go ale trudno 08:02 Nom 08:02 Nie wiem co WTC ma z hip-hopem wspólnego ale k xD 08:03 Muszę se avka zmienić 08:03 ...Ale to chyba wszystko przez taki jeden film... 08:03 wczoraj sąsiedzi nie dali spać impra u nich była aż chciałem się wbić 08:03 wprosić* błąd 08:03 wiem natomiast co ma WTC wspólnego z Limp Bizkitem c: 08:03 Czo 08:04 hej 08:04 Hej 08:04 Hej 08:04 xD 08:04 Limp Bizkit kręcił m. in. na dachu WTC klip do teledysku "Rollin" c: 08:04 Ahaa 08:04 hej Sajko 08:04 triple khej 08:04 to toto takiee 08:04 hej* 08:04 cześć 08:04 Dobra, ja spadam :) Branoc ^^ O/ 08:04 paa 08:04 nerka 08:04 nara 08:04 (bye) 08:04 elo 08:04 nowy czy nie?? 08:05 bo sam też tu za długo nie jestem 08:05 nowa 08:05 o to witaj 08:05 od 4 dni tu jestem 08:05 aha 08:05 Czyli nowy 08:05 nowa! 08:05 świeża krew:) 08:05 heh 08:05 radze ci na początek zobaczyć sobie jakiegoś avatara 08:06 Popieram 08:06 byś była rozpoznawalna tu 08:06 http://faktopedia.pl/496216 to się nazywa być idiotą i patrzeć z bliska na grzybka atomowego (bp) 08:06 właśnie próbowałam wstawić 08:06 error 08:06 xD 08:06 XD 08:06 a i możesz tu robić takie coś 08:06 * Etherwolf pokazuje 08:06 geniusz 08:06 xD 08:06 GENIUS 08:07 a oto komenda /me tekst 08:07 ale że z mojego się śmiejecie? 08:07 aaa 08:07 tak 08:07 z grzybka 08:07 ta 08:08 czy tylko mnie się udało zagrać w feral hearta?? 08:08 i czy tylko mi się nie podoba?? 08:09 pierwsze słyse 08:09 *słysze 08:09 zobacz sobie creepypaste na temat tego 08:09 już czytam:) 08:09 dobra ja kończe 08:09 http://faktopedia.pl/496248 w dzisiejszych czasach by uznano ich za "morsy" 08:09 i pokaz mojej skończonej kreatywności 08:09 nom 08:10 cóż rosja 08:10 aż mi się ten mem przypomniał xD 08:11 * Etherwolf wyjmuje swojego zapomnianego magnuma i strzela trzema pociskami w niebo lecz jeden trafia ptaka który spada na niego i spycha do randomowego klifu którego nie zauważył i nagle pojawia się mgła 08:11 jaki? 08:11 * NOSEEE tnie mgłę piłą 08:11 "Meanwille in Russia.." 08:11 Czy coś takiego 08:11 nieee, ten gostek z History 08:12 aa już kojarze 08:12 Aha 08:12 nie pamiętam nazwy mema 08:12 To się nazywa "Ancient Aliens" 08:12 aaa 08:21 To wytnij kwadracik na pizap.com 08:21 A mi weszło... 08:21 ej, prawda - Dekiel, ja próbuję zapisać obraz odznaczenia - nie da się (jackie) 08:21 BO MNIE TAM LUBIO 08:21 Działa mi awatar? 08:22 nie 08:22 No ja!!!! 08:22 crash na serwerze (znowu (Facepalm) ) 08:22 No to będe próbować jutro 08:23 *nieugięta Sajko* 08:23 wywaliło mnie 08:24 o loooool - obrazek do kategorii "Dziwne pliki" na głównej się rusza < 08:24 No i kupaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 08:24 nie wiedziałam, że tam można także i gify wstawiać xP 08:26 hej Piniacz 08:27 Jotjot 08:28 Hejoł, Lobo. 08:29 Nie mam avka :( 08:29 xd 08:29 ale musze konczyc 08:29 nq 08:29 paa 08:29 nerka 08:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3oJ6xzz2Qc 08:31 kurde, nie wiem czemu, ale mnie bawi xd 08:31 xd 08:31 * Blood Raven Master przybywa 08:31 witam 08:31 uaga 08:31 ja też nie wiem co w tym smiesznego a i tak miałam brecht przez pół godziny 08:32 :) 08:32 płyta główna mi sie rozdupczyła :( 08:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=At3EvGm-D0k 08:32 buu biedny ty 08:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pp5ZL6K4YRk 08:33 co to za lesby?!!! Z ruskich na Niemcy, no pięknie... 08:33 wat 08:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jv-gH70-RQ <3 08:35 ... posłuchaj bitu 08:35 jest zajebisty 08:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4VCpTZye10 08:35 Mój też. 08:36 Come on Rzym! 08:37 ja tego zepsołu lubię tylko "Riot" c: 08:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjXi6X-moxE a z tego będę mieć wieczną bekę xD DD 08:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ns7za7h99A 08:38 To jest urocze:) 08:39 płaczę ze śmiechu xD 08:40 nerka 08:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZP6vldAyZEU 08:40 To dorzucę jeszcze do gara 08:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-FHprDQdKg 08:40 to jest sweet! :3 08:41 Boru! 08:41 Kirt, jakim cudem to się rusza?! (captcha) 08:41 chyba wody święconej im brakowało 08:42 Jejku, jakie nudy na niemieckim czacie. :v 08:42 Jak kogutom się podobno urżnie łep to też biegają 08:42 Jeśli ktoś tutaj potrafi komunikować się po angielsku i jest zainteresowany w obczajeniu jak gra się w tabletopy - Mój znajomy prawdopodobnie zrobi sesję Pathfinder podczas świąt. 08:42 Cross! 08:43 Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany, dodajcie na Skypie randomguypl. 08:43 Ohuyooooo!!!! 08:43 Kirtsu, drobna porada - Jak chcesz się ze mną przywitać, nie rób tego w stylu weeaboo. 08:44 O/ 08:44 A co do tego, od jakiegoś czasu mój najlepszy znajomy zachowuje się jak kompletny weeaboo. (derp) 08:44 *łeb* 08:44 "Ohayo imię-senpai, sugoi, sugoi!" 08:45 Jestem niepocieszona bo na moim profilu jest awatar a tu nie 08:45 Wysłałem mu piosenkę (She's So Kawaii - Leetstreet Boys) dla żartu (przyprawia o drgawki). Spodobała mu się. 08:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9oR4VgcNQI jak ktoś ogarnia w miarę angielski 08:45 Sajko, odśwież czat. 08:45 ej, ja też nie mam jej avka 08:46 zw 08:44 O/ 08:44 A co do tego, od jakiegoś czasu mój najlepszy znajomy zachowuje się jak kompletny weeaboo. (derp) 08:44 *łeb* 08:44 "Ohayo imię-senpai, sugoi, sugoi!" 08:45 Jestem niepocieszona bo na moim profilu jest awatar a tu nie 08:45 Wysłałem mu piosenkę (She's So Kawaii - Leetstreet Boys) dla żartu (przyprawia o drgawki). Spodobała mu się. 08:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9oR4VgcNQI jak ktoś ogarnia w miarę angielski 08:45 Sajko, odśwież czat. 08:45 ej, ja też nie mam jej avka 08:46 zw 08:46 zw 08:46 Ohuyo Cross-sensei-sam-sama-kun-senpai!!!! 08:46 Przestań. 08:46 i nadal nie widzę tutaj jej avka 08:46 hej Ex 08:46 No żesz kurde 08:47 Ave o/ 08:47 Kirstu... Nie zmuszaj Nas do kicka 08:47 Co z leniwcem mi zrobiliście? 08:47 Sajko, wrzuć jeszcze raz ale z angielskiej CPW. 08:47 Cześć Ex 08:47 Tutaj z tego co wiem są problemy ze wrzucaniem avatarów. 08:47 Ale 08:47 Yo 08:47 ohai 08:47 Ave* 08:47 o pinia 08:47 ze wrzucaniem obrazów na odznaczenia także .3. 08:48 hej Bow i....PyoPyo? CO? XD 08:48 Twój nick przypomina mi Puyo Puyo. 08:48 lol 08:48 Działa? 08:48 Bowie-sensei!!!!! 08:48 Coo 08:48 i tak zaraz idę :**** 08:48 nie, moja siostra gdy robiłam konto krzyknęła 'pjo'. 08:49 nie!!!! Bowie-sensei!!!!! Zostań!!!! 08:49 Kirtsu, ogarnij wykrzykniki. 08:49 Muszę iść!!!!! 08:49 pa pa! 08:49 Czemu te 2 ludki majo dziwne avatary? ;___; 08:49 nq Bowie-sensei! ;_; 08:50 PyoPyo, o ja. Znamy się? ._. 08:50 PypPyo to ten.. POUKIi67?! :3 08:48 nie, moja siostra gdy robiłam konto krzyknęła 'pjo'. 08:49 nie!!!! Bowie-sensei!!!!! Zostań!!!! 08:49 Kirtsu, ogarnij wykrzykniki. 08:49 Muszę iść!!!!! 08:49 pa pa! 08:49 Czemu te 2 ludki majo dziwne avatary? ;___; 08:49 nq Bowie-sensei! ;_; 08:50 PyoPyo, o ja. Znamy się? ._. 08:50 PypPyo to ten.. POUKIi67?! :3 08:51 :v 08:53 Działa mi? Działa mi? 08:53 niet 08:53 ścięcie avka 08:53 Dziala 08:53 jskies lagi masz 08:54 mi nie (huh) 08:54 :p 08:55 Kae 08:56 Kane 08:56 Tak ? 08:56 Cześć 08:56 Przed znakiem interpunkcyjnym nie daje się spacji. 08:56 ;p 08:56 Naucz się w końcu. 08:56 xd 08:57 jeszcze raz to powiesz to dostaniesz kicka 08:57 Za co? 08:57 lol co? (hu) 08:57 (huh) 08:57 po kiego czorta? 08:57 Za to, że nie umiesz przyjąć krytyki czy za to, że nie umiesz pisać? 08:57 chyba o krytykę chodzi... 08:58 No. Ból pupy, bo zwracam uwagę. 08:58 Z/w... 08:59 Ten dramatyczny wielokropek na końcu. x'D 08:59 Kane, jesteś modem i nie możesz się zaraz obrażać gdy ktoś zwraca ci uwagę 08:59 Piniacz, dobra, cichnij, nie chcę tu kłótni 08:59 Ale Piniakolada serio, to że zapomniał, gdzieś postawić przecinek nie jest powodem do afer 09:00 Powiedział to Karu... 09:00 nie, poważnie, z/w 09:01 kurde, co się tutaj dzieje (huh) 09:01 Karu, nie chodzi o przecinek, a o błąd, który popełnia notorycznie. 09:02 a czy serio to powod by sie tak denerwować? :) 09:03 mam propozycję 09:03 Nie denerwuję się. 09:04 JJ 09:04 Ale to naprawdę irytujące, kiedy zwracasz komuś uwagę na ten sam błąd trzeci raz w ciągu jednego dnia. 09:04 Ty Kane spróbujesz nie popełniać tego błędu i przestaniesz straszyć Pine kickiem, a ty Pina, spróbujesz nie zwracać tak dużej uwagi na to, okej? :) 09:04 Nie. 09:04 Będę zwracać uwagę. 09:05 tak to nigdy nie dojdziemy do rozejmu... 09:05 Lobo, nie interesuje mnie rozejm. 09:05 Piniakolada: Kompromis polega na tym, że obie strony trochę odpuszczają. 09:05 Bo ja się o nic nie kłócę, czy coś. 09:05 Ale to chyba Moja sprawa w jaki sposób pisze, czyż nie ? 09:05 http://c.wrzuta.pl/wi12487/edfe02b100063b7d506ffaba/kicius 09:06 macie tu na zgodę 09:06 Kane, moderator nie powinien popełniać błędów. 09:06 nie chcę mieć tu kłótni o za**ane spacje po interpunkcji, kurde, jesteście dorośli czy nie? (jackie) 09:06 Kane: Nie do końca, jesteś modem, więc powinieneś zachować min. standardy, ale Pina: jak ktoś chce rozejmu to nie powinno sie reagować negacyjnie 09:06 ojeej, słodziak 09:07 Nie chcę rozejmu, bo o nic się nie kłócę. Grzecznie zwracam uwagę a Kane, jak zawsze zresztą, straszy kickami. A za co? Któż to wie. 09:07 *przecinek przed "a". 09:08 hej Hobbit 09:08 Heja ludziska :) 09:08 Hello. 09:09 mam pytanie - jak zdobyć osiągnięcię "Pierwsza zgroza ze zdjęcia " ? 09:09 Musisz dodać obraz na wiki. 09:09 wstawiając zdjęcie - proste :D 09:09 Piniakolada, to, że ktoś zapomina przecinka przed "a" nie jest powodem do kłótni, tak nie zachowuje się dojrzała osoba, tak samo Kane - mod nie nadużywa uprawnień i nie straszy kickami za zwróconą uwagę 09:10 No i właśnie parę dni temu wstawiłem pigsiego do galerii, ale mi nie zaliczyło :( 09:11 najlepiej wstawić obraz do jakiegoś artykułu, bezpieczeństwo, że nikt nie usunie 09:11 tylko właśnie nie wiem, jak to zrobić 09:12 Karu, ale ja nie mówię o przecinku. Mówię o NOTORYCZNIE POPEŁNIANYM BŁĘDZIE. I możesz nie pouczać mnie, jak zachowuje się dojrzała osoba? Sam ciągniesz temat, na który najwidoczniej ani Kane ani ja nie chcemy rozmawiać. 09:12 (y) 09:13 dziś się chyba nie uda - coś jest nie tak z wstawianiem obrazów gdziekolwiek 09:13 Dobra, odpowiedź na me pytanie napiszcie na mojej tablicy, ja tymczasem pójdę pykać w Manhunta :) 09:13 Nra 09:13 nara 09:14 paa 09:16 Dobranoc 09:16 branoc 09:16 Nawzajem 09:17 Dobra, na Mnie rownież pora - dobranoc 09:19 ja chyba także pójdę - bywajcie \o 2014 12 07